Bree confronts the Volturi
by robden4488
Summary: Bree has already met the Volturi, now it's time for her to confront them face to face.
1. Trouble

Point of view; Bree:

The Cullen family had actually saved me. I never wanted to be like this. Riley hadn't given me the chance. On the date of September 4th, 2010, we went back to the Cullen residence. It really was a relief they had spared me before the Volturi could do anything to me. I had never wanted to do any of the things Riley told me to do. I was only scared, that's all. Until Dr. and Mrs. Cullen can get me a room of my own, I have to sleep in the living room. The one person I probably enjoy the most in this family is Bella. She may not be a vampire like me, but she has been giving real sympathy towards me. Not even Riley had that for me.

I was unpacking when Bella came in to check on me. I smiled towards her. "Hey. Um, there's something I don't understand. If I was in the army that was supposed to come after you to kill you, why did you and Dr. Cullen and everyone else defend me?" I asked her.

She seemed to understand. "Well, Bree, people do things for different reasons. You never wanted to hurt me in any way. You just didn't know what you were doing, that's all. Besides, Carlisle and Esme are very good people. I understand why they did it," Bella explained.

Just then, Dr. Cullen and Alice arrived in the room. They were both smiling broadly. It looked as if everyone in this family cared for me. "So, Bree, are you ready for your first hunting trip? I'm sure it'd be quite an experience for you," Dr. Cullen requested.

"You really trust me with that?"

Alice smiled even wider. "Why, yes. It's not exactly like you exactly wanted to kill Bella in the first place. Besides, it's animals we're hunting for. You're one of us now," Alice commented. All of a sudden, her smile vanished and her eyes turned black, staring at something far off.

Bella seemed to know what was wrong with her. "Alice, what's wrong? What do you see?"

Now I had no idea what was going on, or what Bella was talking about. All Alice had said were, "They're coming back here for her!"

Unexpectedly, there was a knocking on the front door. I flew down the stairs to get it. Alice called after me, "Bree! No, don't answer that door!" Before I could open the door, she appeared in front of me. "Bree, I know who's behind that door! If you open it, you'll in great danger!"

"She's right."

I turned around. Edward Cullen was standing directly behind me. "I can hear their thoughts. I know what they're planning. It's not for you Bree," he warned me, his eyes also black with worry.

"Wait! Who are they?" I inquired frantically. When they kept silent, I twisted the doorknob. "Well, if you won't answer me, I guess it shouldn't be so bad."

"Bree, don't!" Alice screamed.

Once I opened the door, I realized why they had cautioned me. Standing right in front of me were a sneering Jane and the rest of the Volturi. My breath came to a halt. Maybe I should've listened.

"Well, greetings, Bree Tanner," Jane welcomed, her red eyes unfriendly.


	2. Decisions

Point of view; Alice:

There they were, standing there like a nightmare come true. I had thought that we were finally done with them when Carlisle and Esme had defended them off to save Bree. Now the poor girl was in more danger than ever. If I had done something more to keep her from opening the door, she might've not been in this situation.

"So, not only is that Bella is still human, but Bree is still in your control. I'm surprised she hasn't lost control on herself yet," Jane mused, "Well, we could do something about the two of them, couldn't we?"

Carlisle then shielded Bree, and Edward defended Bella. I knew Edward knew what Jane was thinking. By the look on his face, I could tell it wasn't something good. "Jane, no matter what you or Aro try to do, Alice and me are not joining you, ever," Edward told her.

"Sure," Jane commented, "actually, it was Bree we originally came for. If we can't get you two to join, maybe the girl could then."

"Her possible powers may prove…useful," Felix replied.

Carlisle for once didn't look as calm as accustomed. "Your visit has been helpful for us. We'll remember your warning. We shall consider it as well. Thank you," he stated.

Jane nodded, and looked down at Bree. "We are still not done with you, girl. We will be back for you soon," she informed her.

"I'll remember that as well," Bree retorted, "but, as long as I'm with the Cullen family, I know I'll be okay."

I stared at Edward again, and I saw him cringe. Jane led the others out the door, and closed the door. Everyone left the room except for Edward and me. I walked over to him and asked, "What was she thinking?"

"Bree gave her an idea," Edward explained, "so she going to try to lead our family away from her."

Point of view; Carlisle:

"So, Jane really believes Bree has powers?" I asked Edward, just to make things clear.

At the time, we were in the dining hall, discussing how to keep the Volturi from getting to Bree. Esme was by my side, Bella and the rest of my family was sitting on a couch across from us, and Bree was assembled between us.

Jasper stood. "Aro may be the most concerned by this. He's always searching for new recruits to join him. I don't know why he considers it. He knows that we'll never bond with him, none of us," he noted.

"Unless he threatens to hurt of the family members," Rosalie retorted.

I stared towards Bree, and she appeared upset. "Bree? Is something wrong?" I inquired.

She glanced at me. "It's nothing. It's just that…I couldn't stand it if something awful happened to you guys. Then what would I do? I'd be defenseless and insecure," she confessed.

"I think that's what they want, Bree," Edward advised her.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Esme questioned.

Edward looked at the two of us. "I read Jane's mind. She's planning on leading us away from Bree so that she's unprotected and she'd be forced to join them," he enlightened us.

"Well," Bella suggested, "what if we send Bree over to the reservation?"

"Bella," I reacted, "do you think the werewolves would accept Bree into their houses?"

Bella looked down. "They should understand."

"Then it's settled," I decided, "we should bring Bree over to Sam's house by…tomorrow at the least."


End file.
